Not Just Anyone
by starknakedgendry
Summary: Unexpected news makes Gendry turn to Arya, and this turns into something even more unexpected.


**Just a little nonsense drabble based on the latest episode, but not entirely the same. A little modern take to it, though.**

* * *

"Arya…I need you."

And just like that, she disconnected the call and ran out of the house and into her car. A puzzled Sansa was standing there open-mouthed, the words _"Where the hell are you going, it's almost midnight?" _coming out of her mouth. Arya never answered, of course. She had to get to him as fast as she could.

She was almost at his house when her phone beeped. She glanced at the empty passenger seat, being where she earlier threw her phone as she got into the car. Not wanting to risk reading a text while driving, she literally had to grip the steering wheel tighter to avoid grabbing the phone. It took two more texts before she finally succumbed to the temptation and grabbed the phone. She stared at the messages, bearing the same thing sent thrice.

_"Where are you? I need you right now, Arya. Please."_

A frown crossed her face. It wasn't everyday that someone as bull-headed and independent as Gendry would admit that he needed help. What was so important that he had to beg for her presence and at the risk of sounding desperate? She was worried, mostly. More than the curiosity, she was slowly freaking out over his situation.

When she finally pulled up in front of his house, he was already there. Her eyes took in his forlorn look. Sitting on the curb, wearing an old grey t-shirt, worn out denims and barefoot, he sat there staring at her as she turned the engine off. He looked like a little boy lost, and Arya wanted nothing more than to take her best friend into her arms and comfort him in the warmest of embraces.

"Hey," she whispered as soon as she reached him. She had barely taken a seat beside him when his hand tugged hers, making her sit on his lap instead. Arya was shocked and pleased at the same time. They've been friends for a long time, comfortable enough to be sleeping beside each other on the same bed during late nights or drinking from the same glass, but she's never been _this_ close to him. With a sigh, she wound her arms around his neck, running her fingers up and down the hair on his nape, while he rested his head on her chest.

"A lady came to visit me today," he started, not quite taking his head off her chest. "She said she's a friend of my father's family."

Arya frowned. "But you've never met anyone from your father's family?"

"Exactly," he sighed, deep and weary. "Anyway, she came this afternoon and claimed to have been friends with my father and uncles."

"And you believed her?"

"Arya, she had a photo of me and my mum during my fifth birthday."

She could only nod at this. "What did she want then?"

* * *

_"Your father's house," the lady in red said._

_Gendry squinted at the mansion right in front of his eyes. He didn't need to ask whose house it belonged to, because it was the biggest house in the entire neighborhood. It was the Baratheon mansion, owned by a family involved in business and politics._

_How the fuck could this be his father's house?_

_"No," he said, his voice dripping with denial. "I'm not some politician's son. I'm no one important's son. I'm just a bastard."_

_The lady's eyes pierced his very soul. Gendry couldn't look at them for long, because they felt cold and hard and intrusive. "You are the bastard of Robert Baratheon, politician and business magnate."_

_Gendry was slowly shaking his head in denial, even as he studied the huge house standing right in front of him. "it can't be. My mother's just a waitress. We don't have money enough to buy our own house. I'm a lowborn, as low as can be. I can't be Robert Baratheon's son."_

_"But you are. You can't deny it. You're more important than all the others out there. You can make people rise and fall, if only you take your father's name and what goes with it."_

_"No."_

_The woman chuckled and said, "Everything you need to know is in here," she said as she handed him an envelope. "Your father wants to see you next week. I suggest you get used to the idea of being a somebody."_

* * *

Arya stared at the envelope and everything inside it. Photos, his birth certificate, letters, documents…they were all there. As much as Gendry would want to deny it, the truth was staring him in the face. He _is_ a Baratheon, whether he liked it or not.

Gendry gave her the envelope without uttering a word, as soon as they stepped into the house. He studied her as every emotion possible crossed her pretty face - shock, hurt, anger, denial, acceptance - they were all there. And as much as he wanted to say he's not who they say he is, Arya's face held all the reactions he was afraid to admit.

"What are you going to do then?" Arya asked as she carefully placed the contents back into the envelope. Gendry noticed that her hands were shaking, and he didn't have to be a genius to know that she's as taken aback by the news as he was.

"I don't know," he muttered. "The best thing to do would probably be to meet him as he expects me to."

"But is it what you want?" Arya asked as she scooted closer to him on the couch.

He shrugged. "Maybe it would be a good thing, you know? Finally, I'm not just a bastard."

Arya's hand crawled over to his and threaded her fingers with his. "No, Gen. You're not just anyone. You're someone now, if you gave yourself a chance."

He tugged her closer, making her sit on his lap in the same way she did earlier at the curb. But this time, she was astride him, staring directly into his eyes and suddenly, everything became more intimate.

"Do you want me to be _someone_ now? Does it matter whose son I am?"

"Did it matter to you when you found out I was a Stark and is considered _someone _too?"

Gendry shook his head.

"Then why should it matter to me now?" Arya said with a scowl on her face.

And just like that, he knew who Arya was to him. His girl best friend suddenly became less of a friend and more of a girl. He was stupid to waste years before he realized that, but at least the realization came at the best time. Without another word, he leaned towards her and took her mouth with his, coaxing it from hard and tense into soft and eager and so very sweet.

When the kiss ended, he rested his forehead on hers and said, "Does this mean we're not just best friends anymore?"

"Did you suddenly grow a brain in the last fifteen minutes because the answer is yes."

Gendry laughed, and it was one of the best things Arya has ever heard of in her lifetime. "I was hoping for that."

"Go on and ask me if I want to go with you when you meet your father. I know you want to."

"You've got a big head, you know," he said with a chuckle.

"But you like my head and you know what my answer is."

He sighed. "I guess I'm not just anyone, then."

Arya shook her head and grinned. "Nope. You're Gendry Baratheon, and you're mine."


End file.
